Twilight Nights
by cupcake-or-rangeman
Summary: Bella spends the summer in Forks with charlie and Meets someone at the beach. They say goobye and Bella leaves for Phinoex and finds out her Mother and Phil die. Will her summer love still love her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Greasetears on my pillow

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Greasetears on my pillow

OCC

All are Human

All regular mach ups

Pink Ladies Rosalie Hale

Alice Brandon

Angela Weber

"T" Birds

Emmett McCarthy

Jasper Whitlock

Edward Masen

Ben Cheney

Other characters:

Tanya

Mike Newton

Jacob Black

DON'T FORGET BELLA SWAN

Prologue

Bella Swan is visiting her dad Charlie in Forks for the summer. One day she is at La Push, First Beach and that is where she meets the infamous Edward Cullen. They spend the summer together, and fall in love. They were not aware of their feelings of love, and at the end of the summer they say their goodbyes and they tell each other they will always have the beach (by the way they do have each other's cell numbers). But what they don't know is that Bella never left because her mom and Phil died in a car crash and she never had the chance to tell Edward. Will they still love each other when she shows up at the school?

**So review and tell me what you think of my newest story should I keep writing or should I scrap it I need three reviews telling me what I need to do or bye, bye story. If you would like for me to continue have you know that I will only start writing after the 10 of June because of family and Exams. Sorry if it cannot be sooner.**

**Love You My Readers, **

**The one who can't choose between Edward Cullen and Joe Morelli **


	2. Meeting Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Grease

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Grease

Ch. 1

B POV

Time to start my first day at Forks High. I wish I could see my mother Renee…

_Flashback:_

"Ring … Ring … Rin-" I wonder who it could be " Hello?" " Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" said a really deep sympathetic voice

"_Y-yes" I said in a really scared voice_

"_Well…I am calling to inform you that your mother and stepfather died in a car crash late last night …" _

_No this can't be true they can't be dead, they just can't. Not mom and Phil. "Ar-are you sure" _

"_Yes, we are very sure. I am so sorry for your loss."_

"_Ok, thank you for calling." I said on the verge of tears…_

"_No problem, have a nice day."_

_Then I heard the dial tone, and then I broke down sobbing for my mom and for Phil. I can't believe that she actually died._

End of Flashback

I will never see her again, never. I slowly walked to my monstrous car, well it wasn't a car it was a truck but the same thing, and I slowly drove to Forks High School. When I finally got to school I pulled into a student parking space got out of the truck and started looking for the front office. That is when I was greeted by a blur with inky black hair that jumped in front of me. She stood about 5' 1" and had extreme features she was almost pixie like. Then she started to speak…

" Hi my name is Alice Brandon, you must be new here." Her voice was like warm honey very smooth and clear.

"H-hi … I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella please." I said with a really quiet and shy voice

"Well, Bella welcome to Forks High. I know we will be the best of friends. Do you want to get your schedule?"

"Sure, ok Alice lets go." I said in my most upbeat way.

As we were walking to the front office Alice asked me where I was from and my likes and dislikes. She was a little shocked when I told her that I didn't like to shop. She told me about her group of friends and they called themselves the Pink Ladies. She also mentioned a group of guys that were like the Pink Ladies but they called themselves the "T" Birds and how they like to work on cars. That made me think of Edward and when he told me he liked to work in the garage with cars with a group of friends. I wonder where he is right now, dose he miss me too? A better question would be what school he goes too. I wished I had asked him where he went. Oh well enough dwelling on the past. I wonder what Alice is talking about I think she said something about a bonfire at La Push First Beach. Awww what wonderful memories we had there.

**Yay! I actually got the first chapter out before I had to leave. Well I probally hve some thing else up by the 14****th****. Keep reading. **

**Love you my readers, **

**The one who can't choose between Edward Cullen and Joe Morelli**


	3. Edward? Bella?

Disclaimer: for twilight and grease

Disclaimer: for twilight and grease.

**Chapter 2**

Alice and I are going to the bonfire together. I had told about this past summer and Edward. I also told her about how much I miss him _**(I am sorry but I took out the whole lunch scene from the movie. Sorry)**_. She said I am going to get to meet her friends that are in the Pink Ladies Rosalie and Angela. Also that they have a surprise for me, that they know I will like.

What could it be possibly be? I mean they haven't even met them yet so what could they do?

" Hey Bella, do you see the two people in the pink jackets like mine?"

" Yes, why?" I said with a questioning voice and slightly suspicious.

" They are Rosalie and Angela" Alice stated matter of fact voice.

Rosalie is tall, blonde, and looks like a model. Just looking at her takes a critical hit on your self-esteem. Angela is tall, brunette **(Please PM me if I am wrong, Thanks on with the story)**, with straight hair.

As we approached Rosalie and Angela, they started to take notice of us coming.

" Hey Alice," said Rosalie "Hi, you must be Bella my name is Rosalie." her voice was like a stream calm and continuous.

" Hey Bella my name is Angela. So what do you think of Forks so far?" Angela sounded like a really sweet person her voice was like the hum of humming bird wings.

" It is fine, I mean I use to come here a lot when I was little so to me it is exactly the same as then." I said in a low quiet voice.

" Oh really I didn't know that. Why did you come here when you were little?" asked Rosalie

" My dad is the police chief here. I use to visit after my parents divorce." I could feel the tears budding in my eyes.

" So why did you move in with your dad?" This time it was Alice that asked me that.

I could feel tears leaking from my eyes " C-could we t-talk a-about this l-later, p-please?" I knew I was stuttering, I hope they under stood me.

" Oh my Bella you are crying, of course we can talk about this later. I am sorry are you going to be okay?" Alice sounded so sympathetic, realizing I was crying because of my reason for moving here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bonfire was a lot of fun, once I stopped crying. The girls said it is time for my surprise now. They are fixing my hair and straitening my clothes out, and everything. So I am here trying to figure out the heck why.

"Hey Edward I have a surprise for you." said Rosalie, but not before winking at an extremely muscular man.

Then the girls tossed me forward, causing me to stumble a lot. I look up and I see a familiar pair of shocked green eyes and bronze hair " Edward?"

"Bella?" Edward replied with a still very surprised face " I thought you were going back to phoenix."

" I had … a change in plans." I said in a quiet voice

" Really, that is g-cool." Edward was acting completely different than this summer what is wrong, or better yet what has changed.

" So how have you been?" I asked

" Oh you know, rockin' and a rollin', " he replied in a smooth voice.

" What ever happened to the Edward Masen I met at the beach?" I said in an offended voice

" What happened to me? What happen to you?" I got an appalled look on my face and yelled back " EDWARD YOU ARE A JERK, AND I WISH I NEVER LAID MY EYES ON YOU!"

As I ran away from them I heard his friends say " OHHHHHH, so she laid her eyes on you did she." and more cheering and teasing went on as I ran away. I never looked back at his face when I ran, no matter how much I wanted to.

**Yay! Another chapter up, you should be happy my computer works again. Yea! Please keep on reading.**

**Love you my Readers,**

**Tori**


	4. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: for twilight and grease

**Disclaimer: for twilight and grease.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, again. My computer's adapter broke and the only other computer with word is broken. So we had one computer for 5 people, lets say that didn't work entirely well. Oh and for those who haven't figured it out this story is in Bella's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

After 10 minutes of running away from Edward and his friends, I stopped at the edge of the forest. I just stood there and fell to the ground and I cried for my broken heart, Renee, Phil, Charlie for having to deal with the death of Renee and Phil, and anything else I could think of.

I suddenly felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around me.

" A-Alice, w-why did he a-act like t-that?" sobbing I looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

" Bella, listen to me" Alice breathed in deeply before continuing " Men are rats, worst than that they are fleas on rats. Worse than that they are amebas on fleas on rats. They have to low of a fever for the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy." " Hey, I am having a sleepover at my house tonight. You want to come?"

I breathed a relaxing breath " If you want me to Alice"

" Bella, don't be silly of course we want you there

**xXx**

So far the sleepover has been uneventful, except for the fact that Angela is singing along with a toothpaste commercial on TV that has a cartoon beaver it is actually really funny. Angela surprised me when she did this, I never took her to be a person to do that I expected that from Alice honestly.

" Hey Bella" Alice asked in a sly voice.

" Yes" I answered timidly.

"Can I give you a makeover? Please" She said in a begging voice.

" Not now Alice, I am not up to it after everything that happen today. Sorry" I said in all honesty. " Hey can I take a shower real quick? Oh and can I borrow pajamas?"

" Oh sure, let me show you wear the bathroom is, and I will put out some pajamas." She said in an upbeat tone.

While I was in the shower I started thinking about every thing that happened today.

Why did Edward act so different? He was nothing like he was at the beach or this summer for that matter. I can't believe out of all the schools he can go to he goes here. I mean yea it is a small town in all but to be so close this whole time-

The sound of a text message on my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I finished washing up quickly and dried of with a towel to check my message. It read:

**From: Edward  
To: Bella**

**I'm sorry for today. **

I immediately deleted the message and got dressed in the pajamas I am borrowing from Alice. It is a light blue silk spaghetti strap top with matching bottoms with a light blue silk robe that goes with it. The top and robe had an off-white lace on it at the sleeves of the robe and the bottom of the top. Once I finished getting dressed, I when back to Alice's room to see the girls. What I saw I didn't expect what so ever.

**I am being mean; I have a cliffhanger, PM me and tell me what you think she saw when she got back to Alice's room. Sorry for the long wait and for my other story (Blonde Bombshell Bella) also I know I haven't worked on for a while but I have writers block. I don't know what Edward should do to Alice have any ideas PM me.**

**Love you my Readers,**

**Tori**


	5. Date with Jacob at the Frosty Place

Yay

Yay! I am updating more. Sorry if you think I update to slow but I have writers block. Sorry. Also once school starts I will only be able to update on every few weekends.

Recap: Once I finished getting dressed, I when back to Alice's room to see the girls. What I saw I didn't expect what so ever.

Chapter 4

Can't believe that Rose was making fun of me. I thought she was my friend but instead she trying to make me look bad cause I don't like fashion.

" Rose your making fun of me?" I asked in a shocked quiet voice.

" Some people can be so touchy" Rosalie said in response as if she did nothing wrong.

I wish Edward and I didn't have that fight-

I heard something at the window so I walked over there with the others and I saw the boys all except Edward.

I guess it was just a summer fling, and not true love.

" Hey Rose are you coming or what?" One of the guys called.

With that Rose started to head out of the window.

" What is she going to do? Go down the drain pipe!" Alice exclaimed.

X

(5 days later)

" So Bella" Alice started uncertainly " Who is this big date with?"

" Oh just a family friend from La Push, but it is not a date. Why?" I responded

" Because, I want to know. Bella, if a guy asks you out it is a date." Alice stated. "Now tell me who?"

" Then I guess the 'Date' is with Jacob Black at the frosty place." I said in an inpatient tone.

" Bella you're telling me Jacob the football player, Jacob?" Alice said in a shocked voice.

" Yea, what about it?" I said with a skeptical look.

" Please let me do you hair, make-up, and pick out your outfit." Alice said excitedly.

" Fine" and with that simple word I pulled away to her closet.

X

Alice had spent a ton of time picking out my outfit, doing my hair, and makeup. Before I knew it Jacob was at my house.

" Wow" Jacob said astonished, " Bella you look great."

I looked down trying to hide my red face " Umm… thanks Jake."

Well, that is all for now. If any one has ideas for my story just PM me or send it in a review.

Love you my Readers,

Tori


End file.
